Winter Shadows
by ZooperDooper
Summary: Once upon a time, Prince Hitsugaya was turned into a monster by the jealous Fire God and banished into the forest. His only freedom comes in the form of a headstrong human girl running from an arranged marriage. Will she break the curse that binds him? HitsuRuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. There I said it.**

* * *

A young girl sat on the porch of her house, staring in wonder at the moon. Her thoughts were a whirlwind of childlike desire and curiosity. Her violet eyes gleamed in the starlight and her raven hair shook gently in the cool breeze. Chatter of the servants could be heard through an open window, they were discussing the finer points of Rukongai wine.

"Rukia? Rukia, sweetie where are you?" A soft voice called from behind the closed doors. The little girl payed it no mind and continued staring up at the moon.

"Sweetie, where are—There you are!" The woman exclaimed and scooped the child into her arms. Rukia squirmed.

"No! I don't to go to bed!" She cried and tried to struggle out of her mother's arms.

"Rukia, stop that!" Her mother demanded. Rukia went limp in her arms, unable to disobey her mother's order.

"Come on, dear. Your sister is already in bed. If you want I could tell you that story that you like." Her mother tried to reason with the pouting child. Like a switch, Rukia's pout disappeared and was replaced with grin.

"Okay!" She chirped and skipped inside and down to her room.

The woman chuckled and followed her exuberant child towards her bedroom. Gently dimming the lights in the hallway as she went. When she walked in she found that Hisana was already asleep, snoring softly and Rukia was tucked in bed, staring expectantly at her mother. Chuckling again, Hinami gently sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Story now?" Rukia asked excitedly. Hinami nodded and began to tell the ancient tale.

_Once upon a time, there was a kingdom known as Rukongai._

_Rukongai was famous for its beautiful landscapes, snow-capped mountains, lush green forests and crystal blue lakes. The kingdom was ruled by the beloved King Hoshi and Queen Akiko. _

_Everything seemed happy and well, but for the king and queen, life was not so great. Queen Akiko was unable to bear children, meaning that Rukongai would be left without an heir and the royal bloodline would die out._

_Devastated and distraught, Queen Akiko prayed to the Moon God, wishing for just one child to love and cherish. She prayed every night for two months, until finally the Moon God came to visit her. He descended from the heavens, in the shape of a man. A man with teal coloured hair, red eyes and a thin sheet of ice covering his entire body. He spoke to her._

"_I have listened to you cry every night, it wrenches at my ice cold heart to see such a beautiful woman in pain. You have ruled over the kingdom of Rukongai with a kind heart, therefore I shall bestow upon you the gift of a child." His voice was strong; Queen Akiko could feel the power behind his words. The Moon God leaned forward and placed an ice cold kiss on the queen's rosy lips. The queen had never felt such a feeling, and unconsciously leaned into it. All too soon, the Moon God pulled away and stared at her with calculating eyes._

"_Beware, the child you bear will be gifted, far superior to everyone around them. People may try to use that against you. Farewell, Queen Akiko." The Moon God turned to leave._

"_Wait!" The queen cried, "What is your name?" The Moon God turned his head slightly and whispered a name that she only barely heard before he disappeared._

"_Hyourinmaru."_

_Nine months later, a healthy baby boy was born, with snow white hair and turquoise eyes. The whole kingdom rejoiced for they finally had a prince. His name was Prince Toushiro, and he was adored by many._

_Everything seemed perfect, or so they thought. Little did anyone know that the dark and reclusive Fire God was jealous of the child, of his growing powers that someday could rival a god. Her jealousy consumed her and she kept a close eye on the prince as he continued to grow._

_Then one day, on the prince's 13__th__ birthday, the fire god descended from the heavens and placed a terrible curse on the kingdom. She cursed the town to live in endless summer with only 5 hours night time in between, but she saved most of her wrath for the royal family. She cursed the king and queen with a terrible illness and she turned Prince Hitsugaya into a monster and banished him into the forest._

_People to this day still don't venture too deep into the woods, in fear they might awaken the furious wrath of the monster._

_The End._

"Now go to sleep, Rukia. I'll see you in the morning." Hinami kissed her daughter's forehead and quietly left the room. Rukia stared at her ceiling in thought.

"I wonder if he's lonely." She whispered before gently succumbing to sleep.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_**9 years later…**_

"Rukia! Hurry up, they'll be here any minute!" A frantic voice called out from somewhere in the vast mansion. Okasawa Rukia rolled her eyes at her mother's nervousness and finished brushing her short hair.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back and walked swiftly from her room, trying not to trip over her expensive kimono. She found her mother pacing back and forth in the dining room, watching over the servants as they carefully set the table.

"What took you so long?" Hinami demanded and ushered her 17 year old daughter into the living room.

"This kimono is a bitch to put on." Rukia grumbled and took a seat across from her identical twin sister, Hisana.

"Language, Rukia." Her mother gently scolded her. Hisana glared at her sister and turned her head away.

"Now, remember what we talked about last night?" Hinami asked and wrung her hands together.

"Honestly, mother, calm down. It's not like this is the first time that he's visited before." Hisana reminded.

"Hopefully it's the last time." Rukia muttered quietly. Hinami and Hisana both turned to glare at Rukia.

"How could you say that?" Hisana growled, "He's kind and gorgeous and mysterious—"

"Maybe you see that, but all I see is a stuck up noble with a ten foot pole shoved up his—"

"Rukia!"

Rukia sighed and turned to stare out the window. Her fiancé was coming to visit today, hence her sour mood.

"I don't see why you don't like him, you two got along amazingly well when you were children." Hinami said. Rukia sighed.

"I do like him. He's a good friend, but that is all he is to me. I don't want to marry him. Why can't Hisana marry him instead." Hisana blushed at the thought of marrying him.

"Because it was your father's dying wish for you to marry Byakuya-sama and Hisana to marry Kaien-sama." Her mother explained to her. Hisana sniffed in disdain when her mother mentioned Kaien.

"I'm 17 mother, I don't want to get married to anybody." Rukia murmured. Hinami gently ruffled her hair.

"I know, sweetie." She said softly. A gentle knock on the door alerted them to the Kuchiki's arrival.

"Oh! They're here! Quickly girls, get ready." She exclaimed and ran to the door. Rukia turned towards Hisana.

"For you information, if it were up to me, you would be the one marrying Byakuya." She said bluntly and took pride at the blush coating her sister's face. It was no secret that Hisana fancied Byakuya, but since Byakuya was engaged to Rukia it lead to a sort of frosty relationship between the two twins. Their mother returned with the Kuchiki family behind.

"Ahh, Rukia-san, Hisana-san, it is lovely to see you two again."

The two families exchanged pleasantries but everyone soon fell into awkward silence, neither family knowing what to say. It was Hinami who broke the silence.

"Rukia, Byakuya-sama, how would you two like to take a walk around the garden." Her mother suggested.

"Wonderful idea!" Byakuya's mother, Sachiko, exclaimed. Rukia's eyes flashed as she stared at her mother but she got up and walked outside anyway, not bothering to wait for her fiancé. Rukia walked out to the lake on the edge of the backyard and stared into the crystal water.

"I don't want this anymore than you do, you know." Byakuya said as he came to stand next to her. Rukia sighed and thought of their past friendship that was ruined when they discovered their arranged marriage.

"Yeah, I know." She muttered.

"But I know it's the right thing to do. To ensure the survival of the Kuchiki family, I must marry someone I have no romantic feelings towards. It is an honour that I have been entrusted with." He said, his voice void of any emotion. Rukia wondered if he even felt emotions like normal people.

"Come," He said and gently took her hand. "Let us discuss other things."

Byakuya and Rukia strolled around the garden, talking about trivial things and laughing about their childhood. Well, Rukia laughed.

"Have you heard about the king's quest?" He asked as they took a seat on a stone bench. Rukia's brows furrowed and she shook her head.

"The King is calling for a brave soldier to venture into the forest and slay the beast that lives within."

Rukia's eyes widened at the thought of the beast. The beast was a creature that nobody has ever seen and lived. Yet everyone knows it is there. Sometimes Rukia hears it at night, when the moon is full she hears a loud roaring coming deep within the forest. It shakes the house and would leave any normal person terrified. Rukia has always been a special case, instead of cowering in fear in bed, she would sit up and gaze longingly at the forest, searching for the creature that makes such a heart wrenching sound.

"Why? The beast isn't hurting anyone!" She exclaimed. Byakuya gave her a blunt look.

"He murders anyone who ventures into the forest. I think the King is tired of losing his finest soldiers." He said. They fell into silence.

"What's the reward if someone succeeds." She finally asked, dreading the answer.

"Eternal glory." He replied. Rukia disgustedly turned her head away. How could anyone kill a living creature for glory? Are people these days really that uncaring?

"We should go back inside. I'm sure my mother would want to talk wedding details."

That night, Rukia couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the quest the king has set. It made her sick to her stomach at the thought of killing an innocent creature. Rukia knew that the only reason people never made it back out of the forest was because they ventured in there to kill the beast and failed. He was only protecting himself.

A terrible roar pierced the night and Rukia sat up quickly, turning to stare out her window which gave her a perfect view of the forest. Was it just her or did the roar sound lonely? It sounded miserable. It tugged at her heart strings and before she realized what was happening, Rukia leapt out of bed and changed out of her night clothes and into a pair of pants and a loose fitting t-shirt. She couldn't let this happen.

Rukia quietly padded down the hallway and packed everything she would need into an old rucksack. Food, water, spare clothes and a picture of her family. She sighed sadly as she stared at it and picked up a pen and a piece of paper and wrote two words: _I'm sorry._

The she grabbed her father's old sword off the mantel piece and ventured out into the night and towards the dreaded the forest. She hoped that she wasn't making a huge mistake.

* * *

**Okay. This idea has been floating around my head for quite a while now. And only recently have I actually worked up enough motivation to actually write out the first chapter. This story is only going to be 3 or 4 chapters long, I just don't have the time to actually write long ass stories at the moment.**

**I really hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of Winter Shadows. Please leave a review telling me what you think. No flamers please, just constructive criticism.**

**Thank you and I'll see you all next chapter.**

**ZooperDooper.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…Or do I? No I don't. **

* * *

The forest on the edge of Rukongai has always been labelled as mysterious and dark. Midnight whispers that lured people to their deaths or drove the strongest warriors insane. The Black Forest was what the townspeople called it. It was an accurate description, sunlight never shone down on the forest; it was almost like the sun was hiding the darkness inside.

Rukia did believe that evil beings lurked in the shadows, she could sense them. For as long as she could remember, Rukia had a sixth sense. The ability to 'feel' evil. She told no one about this, except her father. He told her to keep it to herself, to tell no one, not even her mother and twin sister. He always said that her gift was too special and unique to tell to anyone, that people would try to use it for their own selfish reasons. She didn't understand at the time. Now she realizes that her father didn't want her to be treated any differently, he didn't want her to be treated like a freak. In a way, she was grateful.

Having this gift was another reason why she knew that the 'beast' wasn't at all evil. Whenever she heard its terrifying roar, she couldn't sense anything bad about it, not one single sliver of evil. She knew that it was an intelligent creature, capable of thought and feeling, its roar held so much raw emotion that it was extremely difficult to think of it as anything other than a sad, lonely creature that longed for a companion. In a way, she could relate. Rukia grew up surrounded by people, friends and family. But she could never bond with anyone; nobody was like her at all. They didn't understand her and therefore she didn't try to understand them. The icy nature of her soul refused to get emotionally close to anyone. Even her beloved family. She was distant and different, and she longed for a companion just like her. A kindred spirit, as they say.

Rukia was surprised when she entered the Black Forest. Despite the dark look, small streams of early morning sunlight broke through the trees, highlighting the natural yellow, gold and brown of autumn. She could sense no evil presence, yet. Gripping her sword, which she named Sode no Shirayuki, she weaved through the trees and tried to stay in contact with direct sunlight, who knows what lurked in the shadows.

About 20 minutes into her trek through the forest the realization of what she was doing finally hit her. She was walking through the Black Forest searching for a creature that most likely didn't exist because she felt bad for it, and even if it did exist she would probably be killed before she found it. And let's not forget the fact that she had no idea where she was going or where she was.

"I shouldn't have done this." She whimpered pathetically. "NO! Get a hold of yourself, Rukia! You can do this." She pep talked herself for a good 5 minutes before collapsing at the base of a tree. She had the daylight on her side, night only lasted a good 4 to 5 hours, nobody has figured out why. Rukia couldn't help but think back to the fairy tale her mother used to tell her all those years ago. She chuckled at the absurdity of it all.

"What am I doing?" She sighed and put her head between her legs. "I should just go home and marry Byakuya. Forget all about the beast and the King's Quest. I'm sure the beast can handle himself against a couple of terrified humans looking for a cheap thrill."

"Terrified humans looking for a thrill, eh? Then what does that make you?" Rukia yelped and jumped up, Sode no Shirayuki already unsheathed and ready to attack. She scanned the area, both with her eyes and senses. She could feel no evil presence, nor could she see anything.

"Relax girl, I ain't gon' hurt ya. Why don't you put that sword away before you go accidentally hurting yourself." The voice was obviously male. It held a sort of hiss to it, almost like a snake but not quite.

"Why don't you show yourself and we'll see who gets hurt." She called out into the trees. A maniacal chuckle reached her eyes and she knew right then that this creature that was taunting her was not someone to mess with.

"Aww, ain't you cute." The stranger cooed, his voice echoing around the forest, making it impossible to tell where it was coming from. Rukia growled.

"Don't mock me!" She yelled, all she received in return was a dull hissing sound. Like someone was trying to hold in a laugh but failing. Suddenly, a shadow fell over Rukia and a dark shape materialized in front of her. It was a man. A man with silver hair, fox like grin and slits for eyes, Rukia could barely make out the red of the irises.

"Now, what brings a pretty young thing like yourself into the big bad forest." The stranger asked, his smile not once leaving his face.

"Who are you?" Rukia growled, taking a few subtle steps back. The stranger picked up on this and his grin widened.

"You can call me Gin, fair maiden. Ichimaru Gin." His response was almost taunting. Ichimaru glided forward a little bit, his pale hand reached out and brushed against Rukia's cheek. Rukia found herself frozen on the stop, unable to move an inch. Now that he was right in front of her she could feel the evil radiating off him in waves. It made her nauseous.

"I believe I heard ya talkin' about a beast. You weren't perhaps referring to our dear lil' Shiro?" The name sparked something in Rukia. A small fire inside her and she could feel her control coming back to her. Using all the strength she had, Rukia sliced Sode no Shirayuki upwards, she managed to knick a bit off his shoulder. Ichimaru hissed, the smile sliding from his face. She used his momentary distraction and ran as fast as she could deeper into the forest. She could hear his footsteps behind her.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Rukia could detect the faintest bit of anger in his voice. She ran faster than she ever had in her life. Her lungs burned and her legs felt like jelly but her survival instinct was screaming at her to run as fast as she could and not to stop unless she was positive she had lost him.

Fate was against her it seemed because she felt a strong arm wrap around her torso and a hand cover her mouth. She kicked and screamed against the assailant as he dragged her into a hollow tree.

"Ouch! Shut up will ya, I'm trying to help." A voice that was definitely not Ichimarus' growled in her ear. She definitely couldn't feel any evil coming off him, so she quietened down and stood as still as she possibly could.

After what felt like hours, but in actuality it was only about seven minutes, the assailant breathed a sigh of relief and let her go. Rukia quickly jumped away and turned towards the man. She cursed at the fact that she had dropped Sode no Shirayuki while running for her life.

The man actually looked completely normal, besides the orange hair. He reminded her of Kaien-sama a little bit. He scowled down at her.

"Did you have to kick me so hard in the shin, midget?" He growled and rubbed the spot where Rukia kicked him. His words sparked anger in her.

"Well considering the fact that you manhandled me against my will, I would say that kick was rightly deserved." She argued, glaring at the orange-haired idiot.

"Tch, whatever. What are you doing here? The forest is no place for little girls." He scowled. Rukia ignored the jab about her being a little girl.

"I'm…looking for someone." She answered cryptically. He gave her a hard stare.

"The people who come in here always say they're looking for someone too. I never see them again, what makes you any different?"

"Let's just say I'm not here to fight anyone." She wasn't going to tell a stranger the real reason she came here, no way.

"Planning on building a summer home, are we?" He quipped sarcastically.

"Ichigo! That's enough." Came a stern voice from behind him. This time it was female. The carrot-top, Ichigo, groaned and turned around.

"Rangiku-san, what are you doing here." He asked. A woman emerged from the trees. She was probably the most beautiful person Rukia had ever seen. Strawberry-blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders and back, crystal blue eyes and rather large…assets.

"When I heard about the raven-haired human girl parading around the forest I just had to come see for myself." She said.

"Hey! I wasn't parading around!" Rukia cried. Rangiku sighed and looked her over.

"What are you doing here, girl?" She asked softly.

"She said she's looking for someone." Ichigo answered for her. Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"When will you humans learn that you cannot kill us." She sighed sadly and turned to leave.

"I'm not here to kill anyone!" Rukia yelled and thrust her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Then what are you doing here?" The way Rangiku said it made Rukia want to give an honest answer. In a way, she _was_ intruding on their territory. She sighed in defeat.

"I came to warn the beast that lives in this forest about the coming hunting party. The King has sent an order out for all brave fighters to venture into the forest and slay the beast that lives within." She answered honestly. Ichigo scoffed but Rangiku's eyes widened to the point of saucers. She quickly spun around to face Rukia fully and gasped.

"No way…" She whispered, gazing at Rukia like she was the moon. Ichigo looked incredulously at his companion.

"Rangiku-san, what's going—" Ichigo started but was cut off.

"Is your name Rukia by any chance." She asked hopefully. Rukia took a step back but nodded hesitantly. She wasn't prepared for the delighted squeal and bone crushing hug. A yelp tore past her lips and she struggled against the woman, trying to free herself, but to no avail.

"I can't believe it! You're finally here, we've waited so long!" She squealed and finally let go of Rukia.

"Oh! How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Matsumoto Rangiku and that idiot over there is Kurosaki Ichigo." She chirped.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot." Kurosaki replied hotly. Rangiku rolled her eyes and threw an arm around Rukia.

"I don't mean to be rude but… How do you know me? And what are you?" Rukia asked, feeling strangely safe around these people.

"How about this, we take you back to the others and we'll answer any question you have?" She proposed.

"I don't know… I really should just continue on." She replied unsurely. Rangiku frowned a little.

"Not everything that lives in this forest is evil, Rukia. Give us a chance to prove it to you."

Rukia weighed her options. She could just turn and run, but she could accidentally run into Ichimaru, and the thought of seeing him again made a cold dread settle in her stomach. Ichigo and Rangiku certainly looked normal, and she couldn't sense any evil or ill intentions at all in their soul, so maybe she should just follow them and hope for the best. Not to mention she was dying to know why and how they knew her.

"Okay, I'll go." She said faintly. Rangiku beamed and took her hand, dragging her away, Kurosaki following moodily behind.

"You'll love everybody back at the camp! Orihime-san makes the best mint leaves and hazelnut porridge!" Rangiku exclaimed. Behind her, Rukia saw Kurosaki make cutting motions across his throat. Rukia gave him an amused look.

"—and Shuuhei and Kira always try to outdrink each other every night. I join in occasionally—" Rukia tuned out Rangiku's constant chatter. A million thoughts were rushing around her head, most of them involved Ichimaru.

After about half an hour of listening to Rangiku's never ending talking, they finally came to a clearing in the forest.

"We're here!" She trilled. Rukia looked around in awe. There were tents set up everywhere and a couple of wooden huts. People who looked exceptionally normal were walking around with buckets of water and food. Children were laughing and chasing each other around the camp. Off to the side there was a huge crowd of people circling around what looked like a sword fight. When Rukia came into view, almost everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Rukia blushed at all the attention they were giving her. Rangiku slung a protective arm around her shoulder and led her to one of the small cabins.

"Don't worry about all the staring, people just aren't used to seeing a human girl in the forest." Rangiku whispered in her ear. When they got to the cabin, Rangiku pushed her inside and quickly shut the door. Inside there were four people lounging on a couch, arguing, one of them was Ichigo. Rukia wondered when he managed to sneak away without her noticing.

"I'm telling you, dumbass, that the only way to kill a troll is to cut its goddamn head off!" The bald one yelled, jabbing a finger in Kurosaki's face.

"And _I'm _telling _you _that it will also die if you stab it through the heart!" Kurosaki yelled back.

"That doesn't work you idiot! I've tried that before and I damn well almost lost an arm!" The bald one argued.

"Well you obviously weren't doing right." Kurosaki sneered. A vein throbbed in the bald ones forehead.

"What did you say, carrot-top!"

"Carrot-top? At least I have hair, baldy!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oi! Cut it out you two!" Rangiku yelled and pushed Rukia towards the four people. The two of them immediately shut up but glared at each other.

"Guys, this is Rukia. Rukia, these morons are Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and you've already met Ichigo." She introduced them. Renji's eyes went wide.

"Rukia? You don't mean…?"

"Yes! It's her." Rangiku beamed.

"Okay! I've had enough of all this secrecy crap! How the hell do you know me!" Rukia yelled, frustrated already with these people. A short silence followed Rukia's outburst before the red-headed pineapple, Renji, chuckled.

"She's a little spitfire, I like her!" He grinned. Rukia scowled and raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer to her question. Rangiku smiled and led Rukia over to the four idiots and pushed her to sit on an old wooden chair.

"Now talk." She demanded. Yumichika flicked his short hair and gave Rukia a once over and nodded to himself, as if satisfied. Ikkaku's face twisted angrily.

"What makes you think you are in any position to demand anything from us?" Ikkaku growled. In any normal circumstance, Rukia would tread carefully when faced with an angry bald man, but common sense had flown out the window when Rangiku had practically kidnapped her.

"Shut up, baldy, answer my goddamn question." She snarled. Ikkaku's eyes widened at the headstrong human girl who dared to insult him. Everyone laughed.

"Aren't you human girls supposed to be meek and silent? Oh well, I'm glad you're not!" Renji laughed.

"You're better than Hinamori, that's for sure-" He continued but was cut off suddenly when Rangiku slapped the back of his head and glared at him.

"Rukia came here for answers, and we are going to give them to her." Rangiku said dangerously and then turned to the girl.

"What do you want to know?" She asked calmly. Rukia didn't need time to think about it.

"How do you know my name?" She asked evenly. Rangiku didn't miss a beat in answering.

"It was prophesied a long time ago that our salvation and freedom will come in the form of a human girl with midnight black hair. It was only recently we learned her name was Rukia." She answered honestly.

"Save you? From what?" Rukia asked. Everyone shifted nervously and eventually it was Ichigo who answered.

"Someone…evil." He answered cryptically, then smirked when he saw the annoyed look on the midgets face. His smirk was wiped off his face with a well-timed slap from Rangiku.

"Even though it might not look like it, we are all prisoners here in the forest. We cannot venture out into the town. Anyone who tries ends up dying a painful death. I don't know how exactly, but you're the only one who can save us and set us free."

"I don't understand, what exactly are you? You're obviously not human…" She trailed off. Rangiku went to answer her question when the door of the cabin was kicked off its hinges. The piece of wood flew into the house and Rukia barely managed to duck in time. Everyone jumped up, preparing for a fight but they froze at the person in the doorway.

The girl was short and petite, like Rukia, she had a mean face that looked like she had never smiled in her life and at first it looked like she had extremely short hair but at a second glance you'd realize that it was pulled back.

"Soifon…" Rangiku whispered. The woman sneered at the occupants of the house but when her eyes travelled over Rukia they widened slightly then hardened.

"Matsumoto, it seems the rumours are true. You are harbouring a human girl." She sneered and stepped into the room.

Rangiku cursed at the fact that none of them had their zanpakuto on them, not even Ikkaku who couldn't even use the bathroom without Hozukimaru by his side.

"I'm just going to cut straight to the chase, hand her over and I won't arrest you five and throw you in the dungeons." Her words cut straight into Rukia and she flattened her back against the wall. They were going to give her up. Hand her over to the bitch woman. She was a dead woman if she didn't escape. Her violet eyes scanned the small cabin, looking for an escape route. Her salvation came in the form of an open window in the back with a clear view of the forest. She just needed to be quick and jump through it before anyone noticed.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to disobey your orders, Soifon." Rangiku said and Rukia barely had time to register the words before Rangiku, Ikkaku, Ichigo and Yumichika charged at Soifon and Rukia was scooped up by Renji and they both went through the open window and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait. I actually had most of this written out a while ago but I needed to find time to actually finish it.**

**I'm not entirely sure how long this story is going to be, it might range from 4 to 10 chapters, it all depends on how the story plays out.**

**What did ya think of the Idiot Gang making an appearance, I hope I got everyone in character.**

**Please, please review and tell me what you think. I really do love feedback.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not owned here.**

* * *

Rukia struggled against the strong arms that held her captive. They were moving so fast that the tree's blurred together to create one giant mush of green, she struggled to breathe, the wind was whipping across her face so violently that it felt like a cold hand was around her neck, choking her.

She vaguely heard Renji snarl something to her but she was so dizzy that all she heard was garbled nonsense. Black dots started to form at the edge of her vision; they danced along her eyesight leaving black ink in their wake. Her blurred and blackened vision disappeared for one instant as Renji shifted her so that her legs were straddling his torso and her head was lying limp on his shoulder. It was in that moment that she saw a glimpse of silver and a thin-lipped grin before blackness stained her vision and sleep overcame her.

_She first saw him when she was 5. He came riding into the city, sitting proudly atop his pale steed and the young girl was reminded of the story her father told her about the four horsemen, and how death rode a pale steed._

_She took an instant dislike to the king._

"_Stand proudly, Rukia," Her father commanded. She looked up at her father and even at her young age she could see veiled disgust and anger in his cobalt eyes._

_How does one stand proudly when they are faced with death?_

Violet eyes blinked themselves into consciousness as the young woman gradually awoke from her slumber.

"Finally! I thought you were dead or something!" A loud haughty voice forcefully dragged her from her peacefulness and Rukia turned her head towards the voice. Renji sat a little bit away from her, the red of his irises glinting in the sunlight. Rukia rolled over and slowly sat up, all too aware of the throbbing in her skull.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around. They were in a small clearing, a place where she could easily see the cloudless blue sky; the ground was scatted with fallen petals and sticks but what really stuck out to Rukia was the fact that it was completely silent. She could hear no crickets, nor any birds, even the wind didn't dare to blow. Despite the simplistic beauty of it all, the absolute silence unnerved her.

"Somewhere no one dares to go," He replied mysteriously. Rukia sighed at his cryptic answer and put her face in her hands. How long had she been in this forest? It felt like weeks, when in actuality it was probably only a day and half.

She thought about her mother and sister. Hisana would probably be glad to see her gone. It was no secret that her older twin was in love with Byakuya, and Rukia knew that her fiancé harboured the same feelings for Hisana. There was always some kind of rivalry between the two, Hisana always wanted what Rukia had. Whether it be a toy or a husband. Sometimes Hisana would even go as far as to forcefully take what she believed was rightfully hers.

But Rukia knew that Hisana held a small, slightly vindictive and twisted sort of affection for her younger twin.

"What did you expect?" Rukia almost jumped. She had forgotten that Renji was still here, still sitting across from her in the clearing, his eyes burning holes through hers.

"What do you mean?" She played dumb. She knew exactly what he meant, but what was she supposed to say. She had no clue.

"What did you expect to find when you came waltzing into the forest?" His voice wasn't accusing or scathing, rather curious and guarded, but his eyes were windows and she could see the relief swimming deep under the surface. She hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"Well, I didn't exactly know. But I honestly didn't expect this." It was the truth. Rukia was always the type of person to think things through, she looked before she leaped. But when she decided to come and 'warn' the beast about the coming slaughter party, it had been a split decision that was so out of character for her. Renji scoffed but otherwise didn't comment.

"So what happens now?" She asked, there was no doubt in her mind that Rangiku and the others had been arrested by that Soifon character. How the hell was she supposed to free them? Would she just charge into the camp site, give some all inspiring speech about hope and freedom then dance into the sunset singing Kumbaya? It couldn't be that easy.

"I have to go back and save them. I can't let them rot in the dungeons," Renji said with so much conviction that she knew he wouldn't be swayed, but Rukia tried anyway.

"No, you can't! Don't be an idiot, we only barely escaped ourselves, if we go back we'd surely be caught and everything would've been for nothing." She tried to convince him, but Renji had already stood up.

"Who said anything about 'we'. I'm going back, you are going on ahead." Rukia stood up also and walked towards him. Before Renji had any time to react, Rukia had thrust her foot forwards and kicked him in the shin. Renji yelped and stumbled backwards from the angry human girl.

"Do have any brain cells?! What the hell can you do to help them? You're not exactly stealthy, I'm sure your hair glows in the dark! And what about me going on ahead, I don't even know where the hell I'm going!" She yelled at the stunned male who stood clutching his shin. His shocked expression slowly morphed into one of anger and determination.

"I'm not going to sit idly by while my friends are no doubt being tortured by that bitch ninja, I have my pride and dignity! As for you, midget," He walked towards her and pointed towards a very narrow dirt pathway leading into darkness. "You are going that way."

Renji smirked at her, clearly amused by her obvious disbelief. _Why did I have to go down there? _She thought.

"You can't be serious!" Rukia cried. He chuckled darkly and pushed the girl forward.

"Afraid not, shorty," He said. Rukia stood in disbelief, by her body language she was obviously not about to go down that trail anytime soon, Renji noticed. He felt a sliver of pity for the girl who was obviously in way over her head.

"Listen, Rukia, we both have our destinies to fulfil today. Mine is to go back, but yours is to go through there." He tried to convince her, but she still looked hesitant.

"Where will this path take me?" She asked, eyeing him with disdain.

"To your destiny, and to our salvation. Uh, good luck." With that said, Renji disappeared, leaving Rukia alone in the clearing.

"FOOL!" She screamed into the clearing, hoping that the red-haired idiot would hear her. And without time to think, she picked up the sharpest looking stick she could find and set off down the pathway, towards her 'destiny'.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X**

Rukia had been walking for hours. Her legs were on the verge of collapsing, her feet ached, and she was getting sharp shooting pains in the bottom of her spine every few minutes. Thankfully the once narrow pathway had branched off and widened considerably, making Rukia feel a bit more comfortable.

Night had long ago fallen and Rukia was feeling the need to sleep nagging at the back of her mind, she fought it off though, struggling to remain alert and vigilant, she couldn't let herself fall asleep, lest she run into that snake looking guy or something even more dangerous.

Her thoughts would stray back to her family every now and then, and how worried they must be for her. Whenever she felt like she was about to collapse from exhaustion she would summon up an image of their faces in her mind and push on. Determined to return back home to them.

Rukia suddenly stopped walking, her ears straining against the silence. She could hear something very faint, it sounded like drums, no not drums but….horses. Horses!

Rukia cursed, the sound of horses coming from behind her. Ignoring the protest of every bone and muscle in her body, she ran. Of course she wasn't any match for horses but she could find a ditch or a bush to hide in.

The horses were getting closer, Rukia pumped her legs forwards. She thanked her lucky stars that the moonlight shone through the trees and allowed her to see.

She could feel them now. The heavy feeling of evil emanating from behind her, there were two of them, they were powerful too. They were almost on top of her now; another 15 seconds and they would no doubt be able to see her running.

Looking ahead, she could just make out the entrance of a cave that was covered by what resembled a curtain of leaves. Not having any choice, Rukia pushed forward in a sudden burst of speed and ducked through the curtain and into the freezing cold cave. She could just barely make out the shapes of two men ride around the bend and halt their horses. She almost gasped when she saw one of them was Ichimaru.

"Do you see her, Gin?" Asked the other man. He was tall and lanky, with dark skin and shades over his eyes. She pressed her back against the cave wall as Ichimaru scanned the Forrest.

"Aw, I appear to 'ave lost her, Tousen-san," Ichimaru drawled, the thin smile still present. Tousen frowned and looked around himself, even though he was blind.

"We cannot let her find him. Aizen-sama will be furious."

"Our lil Shiro is a crafty one. Never stayin' in tha same place for too long. I wonder where he set up camp this time."

"Let us leave, perhaps we missed something." Tousen turned his horse around and trotted back the way they came. Ichimaru's smile widened as his eyes trailed in on the cave entrance, before he turned his horse around and followed after Tousen.

Rukia sighed in relief and stood up as soon as she felt their presence disappear. The sky had lightened and trickles of sunlight filtered in through the leaf curtain. She felt safe in this cave, and she couldn't muster up the courage to leave in case Ichimaru and Tousen were waiting on ambush.

Brushing off the dirt that had accumulated on her pants, Rukia headed deeper into the cave, completely oblivious to what waited at the end.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this took forever to come out! I honestly don't have an excuse as to why I haven't updated in so long!**

**But worry not because I finally updated! It was an exciting chapter too! Please review and tell me your thoughts and concerns. I promise not to keep you waiting for the next chapter.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper. **


End file.
